


Worlds Collide

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Icon Merlin, M/M, Male Models, Masturbation, Newcomer Eggsy, Photographer Harry, Sexual Tension, Tattooed Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is discovered by a highly regarded model agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> Art by the amazing @kyoshich at the end! (sexy spoilers;)

It was a rainy afternoon. Dry leaves lingered on the pavement before a harsh autumn squall sent them in all directions.

Eggsy had meant to pick up some groceries from the market to head home right afterwards.

 

But now he faced the young woman who had walked up to him while he’d tried to find the freshest tomatoes.  
‘My name is Roxanne.’ She held out her hand. ‘Sorry to interrupt.’  
‘Nice to meet you. You ain’t sorry one bit, Roxy.’ He flashed her a grin and shook her hand. ‘Call me Eggsy.’  
Smiling back, her face lit up in relief ever so slightly.

 

‘I work for a model agency in Westminster.’ She fumbled with a business card. ‘I watched you for about three minutes.’ As she handed him the card, Eggsy couldn’t help but stare.  
‘I think you might be what we’re looking for.’

 

‘Well that’s a first.’ Eggsy snorted as he read the card. ‘Saville Row, eh? Wait… you watched me?’ He narrowed his eyes and looked back up.  
Roxy nodded.

 

‘I was not *hunting* you in particular, if that’s what you mean. Your posture stands out. I’ve been in the business for a bit. We lack a fresh face for one of our campaigns. Our upcoming project is in need of something a bit different and masculine.’  
Eggsy blinked before a smile split his face.

 

‘Sounds like a compliment to me. Normally people buy me a drink before they gush over my looks.’ 

 

She couldn’t hide her amusement this time.  
‘Please come by as soon as possible so we can discuss details. If you’re interested, that is.’  
He promised her to think about it.

 

Eggsy let out a breath and looked at the business card again.

 

KINGSMAN  
Model Agency and Photographic Studio  
11 Savile Row  
London W1S 3PS  
United Kingdom

 

‘Fuck me.’ He sighed and shook his head before slipping it inside his pocket.

 

 

Two days later Eggsy had worked up the courage to pay Kingsman a visit.  
Telling his mum that he had an actual job interview felt amazing. Trying to figure out what to wear, not so much.  
He was certain that they’d expect him to dress posh. He’d not dress up, though. Eggsy didn’t own a proper suit, anyway.  
Casual it was. Period.

 

Rummaging in the depths of his closet, Eggsy found a light blue button down. After combining it with clean denims and his father’s watch, he felt genuinely ready to get that job.  
He contemplated the shoes for a second. His white trainers literally gave him wings and if there was one thing he could use today, it was confidence.  
Eggsy shrugged and put them on.  
They were interested in his face, not his shoes. He was used to being judged.  
Expect nothing and you can’t be disappointed.

Eggsy couldn’t deny that he was excited and nervous and that it felt unreal.  
After primary school, no one had found anything in him that they considered above average.  
He’d been a shy child and his teens were a distant blur of abuse a failure. The only thing that had kept him from heavy drugs was Daisy.  
His sister was the only reason he’d had to leave the bed in the morning. With Dean passed out on his mother, Eggsy was the only one to take care of her. Life was a bit easier since they’d found a kindergarten for the little girl. 

As he made his way to Saville Row he caught himself dreaming about a bright future for her.  
Whatever they’d planned for him, he’d take this chance with both hands.  
What he had to offer was a bright mind and a bright smile.

 

 

 

It started raining again when he exited the tube.  
‘Fuck! Getting soaked, Unwin. Good job.’ He mumbled.  
Wrapping his jacket tight around himself, Eggsy tried to calm his heartbeat and focus on avoiding puddles.

 

 

There were suit jackets on display in the agency’s window. The name in golden letters bright in contrast to the grey rain curtain.  
A bell jingled as he opened the door.  
Stepping quickly from one foot to the other he heard his own teeth chatter. He waited.  
The dark wooden furniture looked elegant. There was a counter at the room’s end, the light was soft and the rain pouring from his clothes pooled on an expensive, dark green carpet.  
The man coming down the stairs made Eggsy stare shamelessly.  
‘I kept you waiting. Apologies.’ His deep voice had an elegant edge to it.  
‘No worries.’ Came Eggsy’s reply. A tad too soft to sound confident.  
The other man’s eyes were framed by rimmed glasses. He was tall. The tight, white dress shirt clung to his body as he crossed the room with long strides.  
‘Harry Hart.’ He gave Eggsy a warm smile.  
‘Gary Unwin. I go by Eggsy.’  
‘Hello, Eggsy.’  
The simple greeting made something warm unfold in Eggsy’s core. Harry’s aftershave pulled him into a musky embrace.  
‘You’re the *fresh face* I take it?’ He looked him over.  
‘That’s what Roxy… Roxanne said, yeah.’ Eggsy returned the smile and felt himself blush under the man’s intense gaze.  
‘Marvellous.’ Harry turned and asked him to follow with a swift wave. ‘I’m the agency’s main photographer and project manager. I’ve been here for twenty years.’ They jogged up the stairs. ‘We work with labels and magazines around the globe. The entrance is still like it has been for sixty years now. King George was one of our first royal clients. Luckily’ They rounded a corner. ‘The first floor has had a complete makeover since then.’

Eggsy gaped.

 

Milk glass separated several rooms from each other. The hallway was bathed in bright light. Walls and floor shimmered like white porcelain.  
‘Wow.’  
Harry strode forward.  
He came to a halt abruptly and knocked at one of the milk glass doors.  
Peeking inside, Harry spoke softly.  
‘Mr. Unwin is here for the briefing.’

 

Footsteps. Roxy appeared and walked up to Eggsy.

 

‘Thanks Harry. Eggsy!’ She gave him a wide smile and shook his hand.  
The blonde shuffled his feet.  
‘I’m curious.’  
‘Let’s get you a towel and then we’ll have a little chat.’ 

He followed, willing his heart to stop banging against his ribcage.

 

They entered a large, airy room.  
Huge headlights and a white linen background, several computer screens and a desk and chairs in one corner.  
‘Take a seat.’ Roxy gestured. ‘Can I get you something to drink?’  
Eggsy licked his dry lips, but shook his head.  
‘Be right back.’  
He watched her leave the room with swinging hips. All of it felt like a strange dream.

As she returned with a folded towel, Eggsy drew in a relieved breath.  
He took the towel and rubbed his skull in an attempt to dry the damp hair.  
This couldn’t be the usual procedure for new applicants and his hair probably looked messier than ever.  
Eggsy was, however, grateful for her thoughtfulness, despite the awkward feeling creeping up on him.

Roxy sat down on another chair and spread several papers in front of them.  
‘So what is this about?’ She started. ‘I’m sure Harry filled you in on some details regarding Kingsman’s history. We’re a relatively small model agency and photo studio. It’s like a family, once you’re an established member. We’re constantly searching for new talents, determined to push them and set new standards. I worked for a talent scout before I got this position. I spotted you immediately.’ There was a smile on her lips. ‘ Our methods are different but very elaborate. We are hardworking and that’s what makes us successful. The same goes for the people working with us. ‘

Eggsy nodded.

‘Everything I share with you about our upcoming projects is not meant for anyone outside this building. All right?’

‘Sure.’

‘I have to rely on your discretion until and after you signed any kind of contract.’

 

‘I’m quite good at keeping my mouth shut.’  
Even though I don't look like it, thought Eggsy.

‘Have you ever had professional photos taken?’  
He shook his head.  
‘Any kind of media experience?’  
Negative.

 

‘No worries.’ She had noticed his nervous fidgeting. ‘At Kingsman we treat new talents like a white canvas. Your backstory, your experience, it’s all of secondary importance as long as you dedicate yourself. We’ll get you there.’

Eggsy gave a weak smile.

‘We will take a couple of pictures for a comp card to get an idea of how you work in front of the camera.’

 

‘Comp card?’ 

‘Composite card, yes. It includes your measurements, your name and a few representative pictures of yourself. We need it for our file.’ Explained the young woman.

A big deal then.

‘What kind of special project did you choose me for?’ It came out before Eggsy could stop himself.

 

Roxy took a deep breath.

 

‘Are you familiar with the brand Calvin Klein Underwear?’ 

 

Her serious face brought the chav in Eggsy to life, who simply couldn’t believe it.

 

‘Knickers.’ He failed to hide a grin.

Roxy cracked.  
‘Well, basically.’ She admitted laughing. ‘I’m so glad I found you. Finally someone who doesn’t beat around the bush. Harry will be delighted to hear that you’re up for the ‘knickers shoot’.’  
She straightened her ponytail, still chuckling.

Eggsy froze.

 

‘Harry? Harry Hart?’ His eyes widened.

‘Yes, he’s the photographer in charge. By far the most experience and a close connection to Klein’s empire.’

 

Eggsy said nothing. The thought of being in the centre of his attention was a bit frightening.

 

‘Are you still positive about this? Roxy looked mildly concerned.  
He nodded and ruffled his fringe.  
‘He’s a legend and one of the best. A shooting with Harry Hart is an honour for every newcomer.’  
‘Oh, I’m sure he knows how to shoot properly. I can see why it's an honour, now that I've met him.’ The grin was back.

‘Anyway.’ She cleared her throat and looked down at the paperwork. ‘Klein’s new collection is supposed to speak to the man-next-door as well as A-list celebrities. Back to basics. After they recruited Bieber, um…the singer, people were concerned about their excessive editing and such. Somehow the original pictures got leaked… So they turned to us to come up with something unconventional and keep the project secret until the advertising starts. Since we’re trying to sell ready-to-wear underwear, it can’t be anything too outrageous. We have to make this work.’ She looked at him. ‘Which is where you come into the game.’  
Eggsy straightened up.  
‘We found a boy-from-next-door and we will pair said newcomer with someone who’s well known to the public. In a way, you're the stand-in for them. They'll see themselves in your unadulterated, pure look.’  
She tried to read his expression.  
Eggsy listened highly concentrated.  
‘I’m telling you all this, because I want you to fully understand why I’m so confident that you fit in perfectly. Normally models are *not* insiders. The concept behind all of it, the backstory, is none of their business. We’re making an exception for you. ’ She raised her brows to underline the importance of that particular detail.

 

‘Who’s the guy ‘well known to the public’?’ 

 

Roxy pushed a photo in his direction.

 

‘Merlin Dufore.’ She stated.

 

Had Eggsy been alone in the room, he’d lost his marbles then and there. Most likely rolled on the floor, uttering nothing but gibberish.

 

The moment he laid eyes on the black and white picture, all the blood rushed to his face *and* his groin.

‘The one from Burberry, innit? I saw the ads.’

‘That’s the one. Last year, Jean Paul Gaultier…. He had his breakthrough as Karl Lagerfeld’s muse…’ Something dreamy flashed over her features.

‘Yer taking the piss.’  
It wasn’t a question.

 

‘No. Lagerfeld, he really-‘

 

‘Not what I meant. You want me to model with him?’ Eggsy stared at her, pointing at the man in a woolly coat.

 

‘That’s the plan.’

 

Eggsy rubbed both palms over his face.  
A snort escaped. Heavy with disbelief.  
‘Hope you know what you’re doin’. This is bonkers. I’ve never…’  
‘Eggsy.’ She reached for his wrist. ‘The idea is to let worlds collide. It’s what we’re actually aiming for.’ She gave him a reassuring squeeze. ‘All you have to do is decide whether you want to be part of this.’

 

Eggsy took a shaky breath.

 

‘Shit. I really do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologize for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy stood in the agency’s hallway and shivered. 

He had just signed the most important contract of his life. Or at least, that’s what Roxy called it.  
The offered money was more than he thought would be possible to make. It was after all, only one project. It was enough to get his mother and Daisy out of town for a while. They deserved to take some time out. He’d fight Dean if necessary. 

Roxy sported a look of shameless satisfaction. Finally, she had found their perfect match and everything was set up for a smooth start.

 

‘Let’s get your face ready.’ She marched past him to open the door on the opposite side.

 

The room was much smaller than the studio and cluttered with wardrobe.

 

Eggsy wondered briefly if they’d let him pick an outfit.

 

‘All our makeup artists are out today. The new GQ issue features the National Ballet.’ She pulled a face. ‘Why am I telling you more than the absolute minimum again?’

He shrugged and eyed the dressing table. 

Roxy gestured for him to sit down in front of the mirror.

‘Do you trust me with your face?’  
‘I’d trust you with my life, Rox.’ Eggsy sensed that his casual tone made her drop the stiff speech pattern to a certain degree.  
‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ She laughed.

 

The young woman plugged his brows and moisturized his face. 

‘What else are you responsible for? You do the job interviews, you’re a makeshift makeup artist. Is there anything you can’t do?’  
‘My training has been thorough. The last thing Kingsman needs is another blinkered specialist.’ That was all she said before holding the razor knife to his jaw.

 

Powder felt strange. If his mates ever got wind of him wearing makeup they’d laugh their bony arses off.

‘Okay.’ Roxy faced him. ‘Usually the comp card contains pictures from the model’s portfolio. Since you’re new to the business, we’ll cover that. One neutral headshot, smile, seductive, full body, underwear. Five photos in total.’  
‘Seductive?’  
She ignored him.  
‘I think your clothes will do.’ His hair was straightened once again. ‘Are you wearing presentable underwear? Otherwise we can provide you of course.’  
Eggsy looked mildly offended.  
‘You sound like my mum.’  
‘Is that a yes?’  
He gave up and nodded.

 

‘We had no idea if and when you’d show up. Because of the GQ shoot I’d let some intern take pictures. You’re very lucky that Harry is in today, you know that?’

‘I bet it’s an honour, right?’ The blonde winked.

She looked at him for a long moment.

‘Wait in the studio, please. I’ll go fetch Harry.’

 

Suddenly Eggsy’s pulse sped up again. This was real. It was happening. The man from earlier would take pictures of him. In any other context he’d found it tempting to be in the centre of attention. But right now he wanted to jump out the window.

The studio air felt cold in comparison to his heated body. Eggsy dragged a sweaty palm through his hair and paced the room.

 

He checked how deep he’d fall if he decided to jump, when the door swung open.

‘Hello again, Eggsy.’  
‘Mr. Hart.’  
The older man crouched to position a light.  
‘It’s Harry, please. I heard you are now part of the team.’ He seemed genuinely pleased.  
‘I managed to convince Roxy, I guess.’  
‘She always picks the right people.’ 

 

Harry set up the lights and checked his camera. 

‘Are you ready?’ The glasses sat low on his nose as he gave Eggsy a questioning look. ‘Just stand on both feet and look straight into the lens. No smiling.’

The blonde positioned himself and followed the instructions.

 

‘Good job. Plain headshot, done.’ Harry gave him a winning smile.

 

Eggsy let out a breath and rolled his shoulders.

 

‘Try to relax. The more at ease, the better the results.’

‘I’m always a bit nervous when posing for a legend.’ 

Harry looked around.

‘Is Michael Jackson here with us?’

Eggsy felt insecure all of the sudden. His lips twitched.  
‘Well, Roxy told me that you’re kind of a big deal.’ 

Harry rubbed his chin and chuckled.

‘A lot of experience, yes. Known in the business? Yes. ‘Harry raised the camera and the flash went off a few times. ‘But in the end, I am not unapproachable. I was a man surrounded by shallow people who are only interested in the difference between size zero and size one. Kingsman saved my morals, Eggsy.’  
The photographer had taken a couple of pictures while talking.

‘I’m sorry for getting into my personal affairs.’ 

Eggsy shook his head.  
‘I know what ya mean by ‘shallow people’. S’fine.’

‘Oh, you look much less tense. You were focused on what I said and relaxed immediately. Are you wearing a t-shirt underneath?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Would you mind taking the dress shirt off for the next?’

Eggsy slowly unbuttoned it, while Harry was busy changing his objective.

When he looked back up, the young man had folded the dress shirt on one of the chairs and made his way back to his spot.  
Harry’s gaze followed Eggsy's motions.  
He had never been shy when it came to his physique. He wore tight shirts for a reason. The confidence was back within a heartbeat as he noticed Harry’s eyes on him. It certainly took something above average to catch the photographer’s attention. 

‘Very good. Now we can show off those collar bones properly.’  
Eggsy’s hand ghosted over his collar.  
‘And here I was thinking it’s all about abs.’

The flash went off.

‘That’s a one-million-pound smile right there. Where did you hide that?’  
Eggsy felt heat creeping to his cheeks.  
‘Roxy really has an eye for photogenic people.’  
He shifted.  
‘I once had a shoot with Angelina Jolie’s children for Vogue Kids. The makeup crew fed them gummy bears and when I arranged them on a bench together, the youngest emptied her stomach on my shoes.’

Laughter escaped Eggsy like someone had pushed a button.

Harry raised his camera to capture the genuine reaction. Every crinkle around his closed eyes and the white row of teeth. The way every muscle relaxed into joy was something impossible to pretend.  
‘Sicking all over a legend’s footwear! How dare?’ Eggsy slowly calmed and wiped his eyes.

‘The business is not always as glamorous as people assume.’  
His smile was fond.  
‘Speaking of footwear.’ Harry’s eyes lingered on Eggsy’s winged trainers. ‘Last season’s Jeremy Scott for Adidas?’  
Eggsy’s eyes widened.  
‘Didn’t take you for a sneakerhead. Yes, they are.’  
‘Jeremy’s design is quite unique.’  
Harry tilted his head.  
‘Size 10?’  
Eggsy nodded.  
‘How about we try a British classic instead? I’ll be right back.’

 

The photographer returned with a pair of black shoes, very similar to his own.

‘Shoes with classic open lacing. Oxfords. If they had embroidery on them, they would be called Brogues. But we don’t talk about those.’ He waited for Eggsy to look at him. ‘Oxfords, never Brogues. Words to live by.’  
Eggsy took the pair and stepped out of his sneakers.  
The leather was supple and shiny. His posture changed immediately. 

 

Harry looked content.

‘Let me just.’ Harry knelt down in front of him to straighten the jeans hem.  
The young man bit his lip when Harry pulled the trouser leg to arrange the end neatly. There was a palm on his calf to correct the seam’s position.  
‘On to the full body shot. Alright?’  
Their eyes met and Eggsy cursed inwardly. The last time someone had been in this position he’d been eighteen and drunk. And the eyes hadn’t belonged to a middle aged centrefold of a man.  
‘Sorry?’  
Harry sighed and got up.  
‘Could you give me a look that says ‘I’m willing to tackle you if you don’t obey’?’  
Eggsy rubbed his neck.  
‘Uhm.’  
‘Is there someone you hate more than anything and anyone? Maybe you could picture him in this room right now.’  
Dean.  
There was a pause.  
When the flash went off eventually, Eggsy flexed his muscles and worked his jaw involuntarily.  
Head low he pulled at his shirt and had a stare off with the lens. He could do this.  
‘Very good, Eggsy.’ Harry took more pictures. ‘Now try to channel that energy and imagine someone you’d like to tackle for a bit more intimate reasons.’  
Eggsy’s first reaction was to stretch his neck and raise a brow. His lips were slightly pursed as he grinned.  
‘Easy, bruv. Got all the inspiration I need.’  
He nodded subtly in the camera’s direction, just before the flash went off again. 

Eggsy cringed. He was either too easy to read or too subtle. 

Whatcha doin’, Unwin? Hitting on a guy you just met, who’s also technically your boss?

Harry inched closer to get the main focus on his face again.  
‘Someone waiting at home, then?’

‘Just my mother.’

 

Harry made a questioning sound.

 

‘The last guy got kicked by my stepdad. He never returned.’

Harry checked the photos on screen while he spoke.

‘I’m sorry, Eggsy. The young man had excellent taste. And your stepfather has no manners, I’m afraid.’

He sounded earnest but almost absent as he scrolled.

 

Whereas Eggsy was speechless. 

Just when he contemplated getting ready for the underwear shot, Harry’s phone went off.

 

‘Excuse me.’  
Eggsy made a dismissive gesture.

Harry headed for the door and let out a surprised noise as he saw who called.

‘Merlin! To what do I owe the pleasure?’

Eggsy’s head shot up.

‘Yes, Roxanne found someone for Klein’s campaign. We’re getting him ready. Time is money.’

The door closed.

Harry stayed right outside, noticed the younger man. No footsteps slowly fading. The photographer’s voice was still audible, even though muffled.  
He removed his shoes and tiptoed to the studio’s other side. Praying that Harry wouldn’t return all of the sudden and just throw the door open.

‘…in town? For how long? We could meet up and discuss the whole thing.’

Eggsy heard his own breath while he tried to catch the conversation.

‘Great! I’m done in about half an hour or so. Depending on how long it takes for him to relax in nothing but pants.’ A soft laugh. ‘No, he really is worth it. So responsive. A natural, believe me. He seems eager to simply deliver.’

Said *natural* was currently struggling to stay upright. Now Merlin Dufore expected some kind of secret talent to go confident into all of it and take everyone’s breath away. What was it with these people and over-exaggerating? 

‘Alright. See you in a bit. Thanks for calling.’

Eggsy positively ran back to his mark.

 

‘Now to the fun part.’ Said Harry with amusement in his voice. ‘Would you prefer if I waited outside?’

Walking around in tight clothes was one thing. Stripping to your pants for a professional photoshoot was another.

'S'not much left anymway.' Mumbled Eggsy.

Harry turned to his computer screen.

Eggsy was sure he’d never opened his fly more carefully. 

Every time Harry so much as flinched, he stilled.

His belt hit the floor with a *clonc*.

Harry’s gaze shifted.

After stepping out of the denims, Eggsy got rid of his socks. Hopping on one leg. 

The older man concealed his grin with a little cough. Quickly looking down, he missed Eggsy’s efforts to fold both socks gingerly.

The white t-shirt was pulled off in one swift motion.

Eggsy took the pile of clothes and put it aside.

He hoped imploringly that Harry wouldn’t try to straighten his pants in any way. The black briefs sat already pretty tight on his hips. If the man knelt down this time, Eggsy couldn’t give any guarantees whatsoever. 

Harry stepped away from his screen and watched him walk.

‘Former athlete?’

‘Gymnast.’ 

‘Good muscle proportions and posture. The best conditions for a shoot like this.’ He picked up the camera. 'We definitely have to work with those thighs.’  
His tone was neutral. Eggsy’s thoughts were not.

‘Would you be amenable to doing the splits for this one?’

 

Eggsy’s brows shot up.

‘Just like that?’

‘Preferably with your back towards me.’

Eggsy shook his head doubtfully.

‘Has been a while.’

He positioned himself, back turned to Harry, took a deep breath and sunk down. His muscles ached more than the last time he’d done splits, but it was bearable.

As his thighs met the ground, Eggsy let out another breath and took a moment to steady his body.

‘Perfect, Eggsy. Try to hold the tension, alright? Down to your toes. Maybe… could you stretch both arms over your head, so we get your shoulder blades?’ 

Eggsy raised his arms, resting both hands on the back of his head.

Harry took pictures, they changed the position of his arms and torso, more pictures.

 

‘And we are done!’

The young man stood up with some difficulties. He massaged his legs and limped over to the pile of clothes.

 

After Harry was done picking the best photos, he held the door for Eggsy.

‘It was a pleasure to work with you, Eggsy.’ He meant it. ‘The main shoot will start as soon as Merlin’s schedule allows. Our deadline is luckily manageable this time. I’m sure Roxy stays in touch.’

 

‘It still feels unreal.’ Eggsy admitted. ‘Can’t wait to see the results.’

 

They both jogged down the stairs. 

 

Just when Harry was about to open the front door for Eggsy, a jet black Aston Martin pulled up outside with a primal roar.

‘Ah, Merlin.’ Harry announced. ‘What a great way to finish your first day. Meeting your partner in crime.’ He said to Eggsy. The photographer positively beamed when the car door opened.

Eggsy felt sick.

A bald head was followed by broad shoulders and long legs. The man exited the sports car in a fluid motion and shut the wing door almost tenderly.

He wore sunglasses, a black suit and no tie.

‘Ready to grab some coffee, lad?’ Merlin took the stairs in a heartbeat.

Harry waited in the entrance and tilted his head politely before allowing him to step inside. They kissed each other on the cheek.  
Eggsy remembered that Merlin had spent time in France when Lagerfeld had kept him company.

He heard the model’s baritone like an echo in his ears.  
The whole package was sinful. 

‘It’s such a delight to see you. It really has been too long.’ They parted. ‘Allow me to introduce you to Eggsy.’

 

‘I was just leaving.’ Eggsy’s voice wasn’t more than a mere whisper.

 

Merlin took off his glasses and dark brown eyes focused on Eggsy’s flushed features. Something wicked curled his mouth into a knowing smile as he shook his hand. Merlin’s undivided attention was even worse than Harry’s. 

‘Harry told me, we will have the pleasure of working together in the not so distant future.’

Pleasure indeed.

‘That’s what I heard, too.’ He tried a soft grin but ended up chewing his lip.

‘Looking forward to it, Eggsy.’ Merlin released his hand.

Both men were looking at him. His own body was apparently a constant threat to his professionalism. Eggsy had to move now.

‘Sorry, I have to go.’ He gestured.

‘See you very soon.’ Said Harry.

 

The hint of Merlin’s fragrance on his own skin was proof that all this had really happened.

The fact that the two Gentlemen watched him as he left, meant that it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm really glad so many of you seem to enjoy this au.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains canon typical violence
> 
> No beta

Eggsy’s way home was a complete blur. He covered half the distance running.

Finally home, the young man headed for the bathroom.  
Peeling out of the damp, sweaty shirt, he longed for a shower. As soon as Eggsy brushed over the bulge in his pants, he knew it was inevitable. He'd been hard for an eternity.

The heady feeling eased a bit, as soon as the first splash of water hit his fevered body.  
Every muscle ached from the splits he’d done earlier. Every nerve was on fire from the overwhelming flood of events.  
He choked on a curse when his palm closed around the throbbing erection.  
The water was heating slowly and he shivered from both sensations.  
Eggsy rested his forehead against the tiles, bracing on one forearm.  
He started stroking in a steady, brutal rhythm.  
‘Fuck. Yeah like ‘at.’  
Eyes closed, Eggsy gasped against the back of his hand. The steam that surrounded him seemed to hold the fragrance lingering on his skin.  
He imagined nipping the spot where Merlin dabbed his aftershave in every morning. The soft, creamy skin right under the prominent bone of his jaw. How the hand that had shook his, would feel on his ass. Right here, wet and on display.  
‘Yer looking forward to that, too?’ And the man would just curl his lips in the same manner.  
‘Rumour has it that men with gorgeous cars got gorgeous dick.’ Eggsy bit back a moan, trembling under his own strokes. ‘Will I scream, seing your cock? I’m so very bad at keepin’ my mouth shut when I need it bad like that. I could make such filthy noises for ya.’  
He was close already.

‘Oh, Harry wants to fuck me open first?’

Eggsy shuddered and painted the tiles with his come. It didn't feel like too much like a relief. He was still on fire.

 

‘Broke your own record in desperate wankin’.’ He slurred and brushed wet hair out of his face.

 

 

Everything happened at once after that.

 

The bathroom door flew open with a pang. Eggsy was dragged out of the shower. One arm in his hair the other angled under his armpit.

It took Eggsy’s orgasm addled brain too long to grasp what was happening.  
He was dropped on the hallway floor, naked and shivering.  
Dean loomed over Eggsy. He was breathing heavily and his face was a red grimace.

‘WHERE’VE YA BEEN?’ Eggsy tried to utter anything, but Dean’s grip on his throat was steel. He could merely struggle and kick the air.  
‘And then you come crawlin’ back into my flat, jerkin’ off and talkin’ like the whore you are?’ His voice was suddenly very low and even more dangerous. ‘Listen you little prick, I will get you six feet under if I want to. I dunno where you tried to suck cock for money or whatever, but you’re workin’ for me. I own you, d’you hear me?’  
With that, Dean punched Eggsy’s lights out. 

 

Eggsy woke disorientated.  
The first thing he heard was the shower. His eyes jerked open completely and he faced the ceiling. 

Dean.

Adrenaline flooded his naked body and he scrambled in panic to get out of the hallway.

Mum.

Eggsy ignored the shower and searched for his phone instead.

‘MUM! Ma, are you an’ Daisy alright?’ His voice sounded like someone had kneaded his vocal chords. ‘Dean’s in a frenzy or somethin’. Stay the fuck away from ‘ere! He’s not home right now, but ‘e’ll be back, ok? Once you’re done at the shop, go straight to Jamal‘s.’ Michelle protested confused. ‘This ‘as to stop now mum. I’ll get us outta ‘ere, NOW! Otherwise, ‘e’ll fuckin’ kill us one day! He’ll expect me there… I’ll figure something out, alright? Just please.’ His mother’s crying made it harder to think. ‘Stay there and trust me, yeah? Don’t let ‘em in. Please!’

Eggsy hung up. His throat burned like fire. A look in the mirror showed the split lip, the black eye and angry marks on his throat.  
He must’ve been unconscious for only a few moments, but the brutality of Dean’s handling had caused the bruises to show right away.  
Eggsy coughed and started towelling body and hair.  
Second time today. He thought with a grim quirk of his lips.  
He prayed that his mother wouldn’t insist on coming back. They had both known that the day would come eventually. The day on which everything changes. Eggsy had a job now and wouldn’t get himself killed for it, nor would he continue to suffer under Dean’s fist.

Eggsy looked at his bruised features. He saw Merlin’s gaze on them again. Finding nothing but utter destruction this time.  
‘Million-pound-smile’ his arse.  
Dean had ruined his life once again… Stomping on the tiny spark of hope with full force.

He would’ve cried…maybe. If he hadn’t sworn himself to expect nothing, so he couldn’t be disappointed.

 

For the first time, Eggsy had reason to see a doctor after Dean’s attack. For the first time, he wanted to be whole and not broken. The weight of a contract in his bag, helped keeping his balance. It was a reminder of what he was capable of. There was something worth fighting for. 

Something like future.

 

 

‘As I said, Dean Anthony Baker.’ Croaked Eggsy again. ‘He’s the one who matters.’

*Of course* the doctor took one look at the marks and knew what had happened. *Of course* he didn’t buy Eggsy’s story. *Of course* the hospital informed the police. They’d interrogated him for what felt like hours.

‘No idea where he’s at right now, though.’ Eggsy struggled to speak and even more to speak properly.

‘Thank you Mr. Unwin. We will take care of it from here.’ The officer stood. ‘Are you absolutely certain you don’t want to pick up more of your belongings from the flat?’

Eggsy looked at the sport bag he had stuffed in a hurry.  
He nodded.

‘We will arrange for your mother and sister to be taken to a safe place in the morning. Since you refuse to stay in hospital, is there somewhere you could spent the night? Someone Mr. Baker isn’t familiar with, maybe?’  
Dean knew everything and everyone Eggsy had ever had close contact with. 

Except…

What are you doing, Unwin?

‘Yes. There is.’ Said the blonde, staring at nothing in particular. 

 

 

It was late when the police car stopped in front of Kingsman.  
Eggsy thanked the officers and took his bag with him before he limped towards the entrance.  
His neck brace was something he’d not get used to easily. The doctor had advised him to stay the night, but hadn’t argued when Eggsy explained how paranoid he felt in the hospital ‘around the corner’ from home right now.  
Luckily his throat contusion wasn’t severe. A brace would do. As little talking as possible, only liquid, lukewarm meals. No work or exercise for fourteen days minimum. Eggsy could do that.  
The hard part was to confess to Kingsman. It felt like a confession was in order, even though Eggsy was clearly the victim.

Despite the late hour, there was still light in the agency’s ground floor. The suit jacket’s illuminated like headless men in formal clothing, guarding the shop at night.

Eggsy entered hesitantly. It felt wrong to disturb after official business hours. He had been caught shop lifting before. *Disturbing* was what Dean’s goons did. Eggsy wanted to be superior to them by now.

 

He had expected to find an empty room. But there was someone squatted behind the counter, apparently searching for something.

A head appeared. 

‘Eggsy!’ The man rose and his eyes took in Dean’s work, wide in shock.

‘Evening, Harry.’ Nothing came out. His lips formed words, but his throat was corded.  
That was it.  
Eggsy had told his whole story to the police and yelled at his mum in fear. Now his body had turned against him.  
The young man felt helpless and pathetic and so very lonely.  
The tears just came. He was no longer in control.  
He dropped the bag and pressed both hands to his face. 

‘M sorry.’ He mouthed.

Crying in front of your boss, Unwin? Really?

The tiny voice in his head was cruel.

Harry however, wasn’t.

He was at Eggsy’s side, urging him to sit down. He sat next to him on one of the small sofas and didn’t say a word for a long time.  
Eggsy had a proper crying fit.  
Head in his hands and completely silent due to his bruised throat.  
He couldn’t see Harry’s worried gaze on him. But he felt the palm smoothing over his back in steady, slow circles.  
Eggsy couldn’t explain anything to him, either. But strangely, it felt like Harry understood nevertheless.  
They knew eachother for hours. But some things don't require a long friendship.  
In this moment, it all felt valid.

‘I’m so sorry, Eggsy.’ Harry’s voice sounded nothing like him.  
The crying bundle untangled a bit and red, puffy eyes looked at the photographer. Eggsy shook his head.  
‘Not your fault.’ Mouthed he and sniffled.  
Harry produced a handkerchief with a pretty stitched on H from his pocket.  
Eggsy eyed him before taking it shyly.

There was another long silence. 

Harry spoke, eventually. He wiped a hand over his face and took off his glasses.  
‘My house has a large guest room.’ He clearly searched for the most sensitive way to continue his sentence. ‘Since it’s almost midnight and you entered the agency with a bag, I assume you don’t have anywhere else to stay. I would be more than happy to provide you with a place to sleep for tonight.’ 

He’d done the math then…

Eggsy’s smile was stopped by the split lip throbbing angrily.

 

Stanhope Mews, Gloucester Road was by far the poshest neighbourhood Eggsy had ever seen.  
The white mansions looked like paintings. It was clean and even the wind seemed less cold.

 

Entering Harry’s home felt like entering a different world.

 

‘Welcome.’ Said Harry as he let them both in. ‘I wish you had come here under different circumstances.’

Eggsy agreed silently.

 

He forgot his pain for the time it took Harry to show him the house.  
It looked classy and timeless and very much like Harry.

The guest room was indeed spacious. There was a bathroom en-suite and a small walk-in closet.

Harry seemed almost relieved to see Eggsy ogling. As if he still feared for Eggsy to run out without warning.

‘There’s a pyjama in the closet…Um… In case you didn’t pack yours. And there’s a fresh toothbrush in one of the drawers in the bathroom.’ Eggsy felt Harry’s insecurity oozing from his words. It was like someone had exchanged the confident photographer for a different man altogether. But who was he to talk, crashing on his doorstep, beaten up and crying?  
Harry tried very hard not to make matters worse. If only he could’ve thanked him.

 

Eggsy formed a ‘thank you’ and bowed his head before shutting the door.  
Harry had told him twice that he could wake him anytime, if something should be missing.

He had just changed into his pyjamas and was now trying to calm his nerves with some music before even attempting to fall asleep, when Harry tapped on the door.  
Since Eggsy couldn’t answer vocally, he got out of bed again to open.

Harry held a tablet with a soup tureen and smiled.

‘I hope you weren’t asleep yet. I thought.’ He gestured with the tureen and stepped inside. ‘You might be hungry. I had soup yesterday. There’s a generous portion left, as you can see.’  
Eggsy was glad that his throat gave him an excuse to say nothing. His face betrayed him.

‘Don’t cry. Don’t you dare.’ Warned the photographer with faked anger in his voice. His eyes were soft.  
‘As a model you’ll have to follow a diet. This has meatballs in it, though.’ He seemed to remember the taste of meatballs, as he spoke with delight in his voice.

Eggsy nodded eagerly and ignored his split lip as he grinned.  
He tried to take the tablet from Harry but struggled to keep it in a horizontal position, leave alone carry it safely.  
Harry took it from him and set in on his lap as soon as Eggsy had settled against the bed’s cushions again.  
‘It should be warm but not hot.’

‘Thank you, Harry.’ Eggsy smiled, but his eyes were still sad.  
‘I don’t deserve it. I’m an idiot.’ Mouthed the blonde and pointed at his soup.

 

‘Did Roxy not tell you that Kingsman becomes a second family once you’re settled?’  
Eggsy stopped, spoon mid-air.  
‘You came to Kingsman seeking shelter of sorts, didn’t you?’  
Eggsy slurped the soup and nodded.  
‘No matter who you’d found in there, we’d all done this for you. Because you’re part of Kingsman now. Part of a group of extraordinary, loyal people. Whoever did this to you’ Harry’s fingertips ghosted over Eggsy’s bloodshot temple.  
‘As soon as you’re back on track, Merlin and I, we will help you bounce back. The Kingsman way. You are worth so much more, Eggsy.  
You will find your voice again and you will be heard.’

A Gentleman always keeps his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply had to deal with Dean...
> 
> Next chapter: the shooting !
> 
> Thanks for reading. This is so much fun


	4. Chapter 4

Sixteen days later, Harry kept his word.

Eggsy locked the door of his new apartment, only two streets from Kingsman.  
It was in the agency’s possession. Harry had called in a favour. That’s all Eggsy would ever get to know about how he’d been so damn lucky. Harry had provided him and his mother with a lot more than what an average colleague or boss would call ‘the least I can do.’  
He didn’t know what to think. He was simply grateful. They’d not mentioned the incident to anyone.

Since Eggsy knew the date for their shoot, he hadn’t exactly slept well.  
He was excited to see everyone again. Roxy of course and Merlin… 

 

‘You look stunning Eggsy! I love that hairstyle.’ Greeted Roxy.  
Eggsy rose from his spot in front of the mirror and hugged her.

‘Tristan took care of it. You were aces at doing my hair and face. That guy, though.’ He looked at the makeup artist. ‘He’s a magician.’

‘Don’t let Merlin hear that.’ Tristan winked. The young man had a mob of blonde curls framing his face and his glasses were similar to Harry’s.

‘He’s here already?’  
Roxy gave him a pitying look as Eggsy started fidgeting immediately.  
‘Getting you ready took ages. Hence the result. He arrived a while ago.’

Eggsy wrapped the dressing gown tighter around his hips, fully aware that it wouldn’t change anything. He couldn’t chicken out now. Not when Tristan had spent that much time covering his dark circles.  
The curly haired man gave him a reassuring smile.  
‘Roxy is absolutely right. You look camera-ready. We’re all a bit jealous of you for having this chance.’  
Eggsy let out a shaky laughter.  
‘If you wanna swap places, man...’ 

‘Harry told me you two spent some time together last week. You trust him, don’t you?’

Eggsy had spent three days in Harry’s guest room.  
He nodded.

‘Harry will tell both of you what he wants to see. Precise and clear. There’s nothing to worry about. Both of them are professionals. And your comp card.’ She produced it from the folder clasped against her chest. ‘Looks amazing by the way.’

Eggsy stared at the pictures. Then back up at Roxy. She beamed.

‘Wow.’  
They were shiny, and flawless. He looked happy, seductive, neutral and perfectly fit.

‘Ready?’ 

He braced himself and stepped out into the hallway with a bit more force than necessary.

Turning back one last time, Roxy held a thumb for him.

‘Still can’t believe it, ye know? Whoever puts a ring on Merlin will be one lucky gal.’ 

The young woman snorted, struggling to hold the folder.

‘*Gal*? Eggsy, Merlin’s love interests have been as varied and masculine as his jobs. Believe me.’  
With that she made her way down the hallway, still slightly giggling.

Eggsy gaped after her and whispered to himself.

‘I won’t survive this.’

 

In the studio room’s middle were three thin walls, with one open side towards the computer screens, arranged in a U shape.  
Harry stood in front of one of them and Merlin was nowhere to be seen.  
Eggsy let out a breath.

‘Morning, Harry.’ Eggsy’s slippers shuffled over the polished floor.

As soon as Harry turned, a blinding smile spread over his face.

‘Good morning, Eggsy. I see you’re prepared.’

‘Hardly bruv.’ He scratched his neck. ‘What are those walls for?’

Harry walked over.

‘We’ll shoot surrounded by them. A simple background with an ideal light situation.’ He pointed at the head- and spotlights. ‘Plus, a bit of additional privacy from people accidently walking in. I figured you’d be amenable to that.’

‘Where’s Merlin?’

Harry arranged two delicate chairs in the middle.

‘Roxy will send him in any moment. I just wanted to give you a chance to look at the setup and ask questions before we get started. I know you’re a bit nervous.’  
He examined his work one last time before stepping away.

‘Do you act like that with all your models?’ It just slipped out. ‘I mean, it’s not like I’m famous and fragile or anything. I didn’t expect all this.’ He gestured. ‘Appreciate it, though.’ He added quickly.

‘You have been told that this is special several times.’ Harry’s look added a few more lines in a language Eggsy didn’t understand. Something deeper. This wasn’t just about the shoot. ‘Please get that chip off your shoulder, Eggsy. We’re trying to make it work as smoothly as possible.’

A knock at the door.  
Harry pointed in the same direction with raised brows. At his gesture, Eggsy turned around.

 

Merlin’s dressing gown was identical to Eggsy’s. He wore browline glasses and slippers.

‘Gentlemen.’ 

‘Merlin.’ The two older men kissed each other on the cheek again. This time, Eggsy noticed that there was something about the way Merlin breathed subtly against Harry’s temple that wasn’t casual at all.

Stop thinking.

Merlin turned to Eggsy and leant down to press a kiss to his cheek as well. Chaste and polite.

‘Eggsy.’ A smile tucked at his lips. ‘Ready to sell them our pants?’

It took all of Eggsy’s willpower to not touch his own cheek. Instead, he focused on breathing and smiling back.

‘I have a feeling I’m in good hands.’

Merlin and Harry exchanged an almost unnoticeable glance.

‘Certainly.’ Said Harry.

‘I don’t know about you, but I’m excited.’ Added Merlin.

‘Pumped for this.’ 

 

Harry stepped closer to the U shape arrangement.  
‘Back to basics. Simple lighting. Just you and me. No big fuss. Two chairs and a clean canvas in the back. I’ll let both of you fill the space. ‘You’ is the only story we want to tell. The product in the observer’s focus.’ He gestured for Eggsy to sit on one of the chairs. ‘Let’s see how it works.’  
Eggsy took a small step and remembered that he’d have to strip off the gown.  
He fumbled with the cord and removed the garment like it weighed twice as much.

Harry’s gaze followed him in the familiar manner. Eggsy was hyper aware of Merlin’s presence and two pairs of eyes on his tense muscles.

He sat down on the chair like it might break any second.

‘Very nice lighting, Harry.’ Merlin gave an approving eyebrow raise. ‘You can see every strand of muscle even from this distance.’

The last thing Eggsy wanted to hear was that Merlin could practically see through him. He swallowed.  
Harry squeezed his shoulder once and leaned down to whisper directly in his ear.

‘Now to my favourite part of this job.’ Eggsy felt the grin against his cheek.

 

‘Merlin. Lose your clothes, please.’ 

 

The model turned around and the gown dropped from his shoulders.

 

Eggsy’s brows shot to his hairline. All air had suddenly left the room.

His back was covered in a complex Celtic knot structure tattoo. Up to his neck where skull connected to backbone, all the way down the pattern disappeared in his white Calvin Klein’s. The curved ends of one knot each reached for his shoulders like stylized wing ends.

Eggsy let out a silent  
‘Fuck.’  
The photographer met his eyes as he shifted.

Merlin had turned around and walked over to his spot.

‘I like the basic idea.’ Said he. ‘What kind of story were you planning to tell?’

Eggsy didn’t really hear Harry’s answer. The lack of oxygen probably. It was worse now that Merlin walked in his direction. He had a perfectly toned, lean body. Which of course was the reason why he modelled. He also had remarkable package. Which was, supposed Eggsy, why he modelled underwear.  
Eggsy had nothing to be ashamed off. And yet, there was ‘impressive’ and then there was the Norse god sitting next to him now.

 

‘Okay, I want to see a bit of a development during the shoot. Merlin you’re still wearing glasses. Do you know the statue called Le Penseur ‘The Thinker’ by Rodin?’

Merlin nodded. 

‘Classic.’

‘I was thinking, maybe we could do an homage to him? The thoughtful, educated man of today. Eggsy. Mirror Merlin, please.’

Eggsy watched Merlin crouch into a thinking posture on the chair’s edge. As soon as he’d mirrored his position, the flash went off.

‘Could you press the soles of your feet to the chair legs and push your pelvis forward? We need to see the whole logo.’  
He could.

‘Alight. Those undergarments match perfectly with glasses. Glasses are hot, let’s tell the public. Everything looks great with CKs.’ 

Harry came closer.

‘Sit across from each other next, please.’

They turned the chairs.

A shiver ran over Eggsy due to the loss of Merlin’s body heat.

‘Eggsy. Look at Merlin and take his glasses off.’

 

The doe-eyed man smiled down at him.

‘Go ahead, lad.’

‘Just casual or-`

Harry sighed.

‘We are trying to sell your story. Try to think of something that would make it plausible for you to take the glasses off. Don’t just drag them from Merlin’s face.’

Eggsy raised his hands and took the temple stems carefully between three fingers.

‘You look at Merlin like you want to crush his skull between your hands. Could you change that?’

Thighs. Corrected the voice in his head.

‘Maybe they’re in need of a proper cleaning?’ Suggested Merlin in a low, amused voice. ‘Harry says I’m a dirty old man.’

As soon as Eggsy’s teeth appeared between his lips, the flash went off.  
Eggsy struggled to hold still, the urge to laugh out loud was overwhelming. Either that or all his blood would rush further south. He was on the edge of getting hard since he’d entered.  
For the first time, Merlin’s smile reached his eyes.  
He managed to hold his gaze this time.

‘Done!’

Harry took Merlin’s glasses and put them aside.

‘Alright. We can work with that.’ The photographer stepped back again.

‘So… let’s say Merlin needs his glasses really bad to see. Now.’ He pointed at Merlin. ‘You have to use your other senses to observe your surroundings.’

Eggsy said his prayers. 

‘Give me a bit of visual input and I’ll tell both of you what we need to change. Make sure to show me the logo.’

Merlin gave Eggsy another smile. He could see that Eggsy was not relaxed.

‘How about we warm up with-‘ A kiss on the cheek. Just like earlier. 

Harry caught the moment.

‘The first kiss. Very good! Everyone connects to emotion. People know what that feels like. Great idea.’

Eggsy let out a relieved breath and grinned at his colleague.

‘What was your first kiss like?’ The baritone filled his ears.

‘Um.’

Eggsy glanced over at Harry once before he stood.

Back towards Harry he bowed down. 

‘Sir?’ He held out one hand, the other behind his back.

Merlin hesitated a second before giving him his own.  
The young man’s lips ghosting over the back of Merlin’s hand, when the flash went off again.

‘Your first kiss was a kiss on the hand?’

Eggsy blushed.

‘As a kid I took dancing lessons additional to being a gymnast.’

Something soft laid on Merlin’s features.

‘Well. That was a first for me, too.’

Eggsy was about to sit down again, when Harry protested.

‘You asked him to dance and now you sit down again?! Why? People connect to sensual dancing, as well.’

The photographer shoved the chairs out of the way. He rolled up his sleeves and seemed determined to push the limits.

‘I’d like to see a standard dance posture. There’s a height difference we can use to our advantage. Merlin, would you mind taking the lead?’

They both knew how to dance, so it didn’t take Merlin long to gather Eggsy into his arms and they positioned them as needed.

‘Eggsy, posture, back arched a little more. Eyes in my direction. Merlin, since you’re already staring at his neck like that, remember what we said about using all senses. Be my guest and make sure everything feels as good as you remember it looking.’ The man adjusted his glasses. ‘Those tattoos really pop.’

Eggsy stood still, bent, eyes on Harry, hand in Merlin’s and awaited the things that were to come. He wouldn’t ruin this, nor would his body’s reactions.

 

Suddenly, there was a nose running along his jaw, achingly slowly.  
Harry had it on camera.

‘You’re doing great.’ Whispered Merlin as he’d reached his ear. If he noticed Eggsy’s half hard cock hidden from the camera behind his thigh, he certainly didn’t show it.  
Time stood still when the aftershave that haunted Eggsy’s dreams, filled his nostrils again. The breath against his earlobe was minty. He could positively taste it.  
Merlin didn’t touch him, just let his nose and lips wander over his neck and collar like a predator scenting his prey. 

‘At ease, Gentleman!’  
Harry seemed content. They both relaxed and Eggsy adjusted his pants, sitting down quickly.

‘Looking really good so far.’ Harry said and scrolled through the last photos.

A fine layer of sweat covered Eggsy’s entire body.  
He let his neck crack and moved his shoulders.

 

‘Last but not least, every dancing couple showers after their workout.’

‘No!’ Gasped Eggsy.

Harry gave him a tired look.

‘I won’t send you away to shower now. No worries.’ He got a spray bottle from the corner table.

Merlin hid his amused grin behind the back of one hand.

‘All we have to do is, telling a story of two people who had an exhausting day and still look edible in their underwear.’

Harry handed Merlin the bottle and adjusted a few lights.

Edible. Eggsy watched Merlin’s chest raise and fall and his shoulders always squared in confidence. The faint note of peppermint was still there.

When he came back to them, Harry asked Merlin to turn around and started spraying his back until fine drops gathered and rolled down his spine.  
Eggsy’s face and front got the same treatment.  
‘ I want to show off your back again, Merlin. And Eggsy’s *fresh* face. The underwear has to be visible. Eggsy.’ Harry waved for him to move. ‘As long as the water cooperates. Step behind Merlin, slightly off-centre so we see the pants. Look at me. Merlin, stay like that, back on display. Perfect. We’re trying to show people that no matter how hard you worked, in CKs you will always feel that special spark.´ Harry said it all in a neutral tone and moved closer. It seemed as if Harry wasn’t affected by the shooting at all. Eggsy envied him.

‘Could you ruffle your hair a bit? It’s damp.’

Eggsy ruffled his hair and grinned up at Merlin.

The flash went off.

‘There was that million-pound smile, again!’

Eggsy failed to hold his posture and let his head sink. Flustered yet again.

‘Merlin, give him a hand. Let people see that mouth.’

A fair quantity of water ran from Eggsy’s hair over temple and forehead.

 

One of Merlin’s fingers lifted Eggsy’s chin gently and most of the water gathered in the young man’s long lashes.  
Eggsy’s wet lips parted in surprise and their eyes met.

 

Harry took the last picture.  
The perfect moment.

 

‘Thank you, Gentlemen! It has been a true pleasure.’

 

Eggsy bolted for the door and into the bathroom.

It was probably pathetic, but every single one of his pores oozed want and he was on fire.  
He took a few steadying breathes and willed the mental image of Merlin leaning down to kiss his wet lips and lashes, to go away.  
The nervous ache was the only thing that had prevented a record-breaking erection.  
It was done now.  
He had done it.

Eggsy looked at his red, wet face and straightened his hair.

 

When he returned to the studio, Harry and the model examined some of the photos. Merlin was in his dressing gown by now.

 

‘Congratulations on your first photoshoot, Eggsy.’ Harry’s smile was warm and genuine and proud.

‘T’was fun. Quite inspirational.’ He gazed at Merlin who picked up his glasses.

‘We thought.’ Said the model. ‘We should celebrate. How about we go out tonight? A good friend owns a club in Soho.’

Eggsy pictured himself getting drunk with the centrefold photographer and a reincarnated Norse god.

He couldn’t wait.

 

A few hours later, Jamal entered the Black Prince.

‘Oi Eggsy! Didn’t ye say someone would pick ye up? I dunno who ye murdered ta get close ta ‘im, but there’s a guy in an Aston Martin outside, askin’ for you!’ He raised his pint.  
‘Someone’s gonna get laid!’  
‘Shut up! Shut the fuck up!’ Hissed Eggsy looking around to see who was listening.  
He was crimson. All his mates hollered like mad.  
For the second time today, Eggsy ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Dancing and misuse of public lavatories


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy and Merlin entered the exclusive club without having to queue up, the bouncers simply waving them trough. 

The blonde felt still heady from the ride in a one hundred thousand pound car.

Luckily he had changed before heading to the pub.  
The wide collared t- shirt showed his collar bones and broad chest. The shoot had been an eye opener in so many ways. He felt a thrill thrum in his veins. 

‘Harry should already be waiting.’ Threw Merlin over his shoulder and craned his neck.

 

Eggsy needed a moment to take in the scenery. The black floor looked like carved from shiny marble, there were fairy lights spreading over the entire ceiling. The dance floor sparkled like a clear night sky and an addictive beat filled his ears.  
They made their way to the generous sitting area, facing the bar.

His eyes wandered to Merlin’s back in front of him. Ink peeked through the dress shirt’s white cotton.

The model greeted a few people in his polite manner. Exchanging bits of small talk like little presents. Always holding eye contact but never getting in their personal space.

‘Was that-‘ Eggsy gestured even though Merlin didn’t look his way.  
‘Was that Cara um… what’s her name? I saw her on-’  
Merlin turned around and nodded.

‘Cara Delevingne, yes. Visiting home.’ 

Eggsy glanced over his shoulder again, before hurrying after Merlin.

‘This place is sick…’

 

‘Harry!’ Merlin sat down on the plush leather sofa next to his friend. ‘Eggsy approves of the place.’  
The other man took his Champaign flute, standing on a small table in front of the sofa.  
‘Hear, hear!’

Eggsy’s broad smile lost nothing of his cheekiness.  
‘You started without us?’ 

‘They forced me!’ Faked indignation gave way for laugher.

Merlin got them two flutes from a passing servant’s tablet and raised his, looking at Eggsy.

‘To a successful campaign.’

‘To Eggsy’s first project.’

‘To Kingsman.’

Eggsy downed two third of the golden liquid.

‘You did a great job, Eggsy.’  
Harry wore a velvety waistcoat and a black shirt underneath. His sleeves rolled up and his hair wavy without product, he might as well have worked as the club’s bartender. Outside the agency, all the posh edges seemed to melt off further, showing Harry as the eloquent visionary he was. 

‘How about some praise for Merlin here? He saved the thing. He literally holds one upright through the shoot! ‘Eggsy leaned in, to be heard over the bass.

‘Oh yes. Absolutely!’ Harry eyed his colleague as he shouted back. ‘That’s until he gets a chance to push one down! If you know what I mean!’’

‘Come on, Harry! Really?’

‘Sorry, I didn’t catch that.’ Eggsy looked at both of them and took another swig of Champaign.

Merlin rolled his eyes in exhaustion. The older man leant down to get close to Eggsy’s ear.

‘Harry was implying that I’d just play a role to get laid.’

The blonde choked on his drink, inhaled shakily and started coughing.

Patting him on the back, Harry gave Merlin a reproachful look.

 

‘So do you? Play a role to get into people’s pants?’ Eggsy looked up, red faced and teary eyed.

 

‘To be fair, usually he doesn’t have to.’

Merlin glared at Harry.  
‘Would you PLEASE stop answering for me?’

‘How pissed are you really, Harry?’ Asked Eggsy with a sly grin.

The photographer gestured defensive.  
‘It’s simply the truth! Look at him! Everyone knows what’s waiting underneath.’

Harry uttering Eggsy’s exact thoughts aloud was a bit unsettling. Eggsy wondered if Harry had read his mind or if it was just their usual dynamic after work.

 

Someone stepped closer to their couch.

 

‘Merlin Dufore and Harry Hart. The two eternal bachelors.’  
Eggsy looked up, right into a woman’s dark eyes. Everything was dark and elegant: Her skin, her eyes, her dress and the long, braided hair.  
She flashed him a smile.  
‘And who are you?’

Eggsy rose awkwardly.  
She was taller than him.

‘Eggsy Unwin. They dragged me along.’ 

She shook his hand.  
‘Well Eggsy, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Betty Dunkin.’ To the two older men she said ‘Did you two bad boys train him to jump from his seat like that?’

Merlin ignored her.  
‘Betty is the club’s owner. She was my first personal trainer.’

‘Looking good, Betty.’ Greeted Harry.

‘Ugh. You’re too sober and sappy.’ She made a dismissive gesture. ‘Let’s get you some tequila.’

Eggsy watched her leave and walk over to the bar. He lifted one brow at Merlin.

‘She has a special place in my heart. Someone who yelled at me before dawn to do more push ups will always have a blank check.’

 

A tablet with shots appeared on the small table. Salt and limes followed.

‘Salt. Tequila. Lime. In that order.’ Explained Harry in Eggsy’s general direction.

‘I had shots before, bruv.’ 

The bald model took a pinch of salt between index finger and thumb. Grinning he stopped mid-air.

‘What?’ Laughed Eggsy.

‘In Paris there’s a twist to it.’ He put it on the back of his hand and took a slice of lime.

Harry snorted and shook his head.

‘My agent in Paris used to squeeze the juice on his company’s body.’  
Merlin licked the salt, took the shot and bit into the slice.  
‘Lots of sticky, oblivious women... He was special too, I guess.’ He pulled a face and threw the lime into a table bin.

‘Wait, what?’  
Eggsy stared.

Harry leaned in and grabbed the utensils.  
‘I really don’t want to ruin your shirt.’

Without further ado he dabbed the lime on a spot underneath the model’s earlobe.

Merlin sighed and gazed at Eggsy.

‘He wants to demonstrate this so badly.’ He mouthed with a tired grin.

Eggsy watched in shock as Harry licked salt off his hand, downed a shot and nipped at Merlin’s dabbed skin.

The way Merlin leant into Harry’s soft touch was enough to make Eggsy’s vision blur. He reached for a shot and swallowed.  
Pupils blown wide he witnessed Merlin turning around to kiss the other man properly. It was just a tender caress of slightly parted lips. And it was over as fast as it had begun.  
Eggsy felt like the chosen one and grinned like an idiot, regardless. 

‘I- I need to…’ Eggsy had forgotten how the sentence was supposed to end. He vaguely remembered the word loo, but couldn’t get the words in order.

‘Dance.’ Suggested Merlin helpfully. There was a spark in his eyes.

He held out a hand and pulled Eggsy to his feet.  
Harry gave a small wave and smiled amused when Eggsy trailed after Merlin.

 

The dance floor was packed by now. Bass heavy and RnB inspired.

They started moving in sync with the rhythm. Bodies pressing close from all sides.  
Eggsy felt high on tequila, make-out tequila and the general presence of his colleagues.  
He was a good, confident dancer. Finding a pace with Merlin was easy and the model had a lot of attention as soon as they reached the floor’s middle.  
Glances were thrown their way. 

Merlin focused on the young man he’d brought with him, though.  
Eggsy danced up on him, pretending to be another flirty guest. He laughed and bit his lip overdramatic before roaming his hands over the other man’s broad chest and crouching slowly, while trailing his way down to the model’s narrow hips. Letting his body swing to the song he came up again and Merlin ground his hips once.  
He raised a brow at Eggsy backing off in surprise, the wicked grin never leaving his lips. 

Eggsy shook his head and in one smooth motion, he pressed his entire front flush against Merlin’s sweat dampened back. He felt nothing but solid muscle and a racing pulse under the sensitive touch of his lips.  
He could still trace a faint sour note of lime when he swayed on tip toes.

‘I think. I think I’d-‘ Words were hard. But so was he. ‘Merlin, I want to-‘

Merlin turned around. Want had turned doe eyes into dark, infinite pools. Eggsy could see determination and desire.

‘Come with me.’

 

 

Eggsy’s head hit the toilet booth wall.

‘What were you thinking?’ He gasped in a high pitched voice. 

Merlin pressed one leg between Eggsy’s thighs and opened his belt.

‘Lad, you’re one needy, mouthy boy.’ Rasped the model and pulled Eggsy’s denims down.

There was an intake of breath and a muttered curse in Scottish.

‘No pants?’ Merlin gave him a pointed look and shook his head. ‘You tart.’ His voice was breathy.

 

‘I wore nothin’ but pants all day…’ Eggsy shivered, exposed to the cool air. He was flushed and too aroused to be ashamed. He fumbled with Merlin’s fly.  
‘Fuck!’ 

Eggsy freed Merlin’s cock and something like awe lay on his features. It was worthy of an underwear model. And edible, indeed.  
A pretty crimson colour, thick and gloriously hard.  
His mouth watered.

‘So beautiful. Mind if I have a taste?’ Eggsy’s eyes were glued to the pulsing cock. He had to savour the image.

Merlin let out a breath and slowly uncurled Eggsy’s fingers.

‘How about I take the edge off for you, first? Lad.’ Merlin waited for Eggsy to look up. ‘You really need to come, don’t you?’  
‘Since this morning, to be perfectly honest.’ Eggsy closed his eyes. 

Merlin kissed him. Almost hesitant.

‘Don’t think that I wasn’t affected today.’ Murmured he into Eggsy’s mouth. 

 

Then there were lips on his throbbing cock. A kiss to the tip. Just as tender as he would kiss a lover. Only slower, with just the right amount of suction. 

The sound that escaped Eggsy was inhuman.  
The young man’s body rippled like he was trying to escape the touch. He pawed at the wall, struggling not to lose his balance.

Merlin came up again.

‘Anyone could walk in here any second.’ He was breathing heavier. ‘You need to keep quiet.’

Eggsy just shook his head, desperation in his eyes.

If Merlin proceeded to feast on his cock like that- Impossible.

Merlin unbuttoned his shirt. 

‘Don’t think that less clothes will help, bruv.’ Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut again.

‘Open up.’

He felt soft cotton on his tongue and stared at Merlin.

The model fed him his shirt.

‘Can you breathe?

Nodding.

 

Merlin smiled at him and got back on his knees slowly, holding Eggsy’s gaze until he was on one level with Eggsy’s needy cock again.

The older man experimentally flickered his tongue over Eggsy’s glans. Sliding his tongue along the underside until the head had disappeared in his slick heat.  
Eggsy thighs shook violently, heavy nose breathing filled the booth.  
Merlin plastered him to the wall with both hands on each side of his hip.

He moaned around the blonde’s length as it hit his throat.

Eggsy’s violent shout was muffled by white cotton.

Merlin bobbed his head a few times before pulling off completely to lick a stripe from head to root and press a kiss to the spot behind his balls. He caressed the soft skin carefully.

Eggsy felt like crying. A super model worshipped his aching prick. Everything the man did, he seemed to do with dedication. 

 

‘Tequila flavoured.’ Merlin’s voice was rough. He nodded in approval and licked his lips. 

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened even more. Sweat had gathered on his forehead. He made a pained noise.

The lavatory door opened and someone entered.

 

Merlin pressed a finger over his swollen lips and looked at Eggsy, making sure he understood.

Water started running. Someone soaped their hands.

 

The model shifted before taking Eggsy completely and without warning. His hands were still iron on his lover’s hip. 

Eggsy pressed one hand over his shirt gag, the other to Merlin’s smooth head.

Something like a purr was forced from the other man, deep and vibrating. Maybe it was just toneless vibration. 

 

Indicating blissful satisfaction.

 

So, so close...

 

Eggsy shuffled his feet helplessly as he came down Merlin’s contracting throat. Tears burst from his eyes, Merlin’s skin hot against his crotch, swallowing every drop he had to offer. 

The person outside used the hand dryer.

Merlin waited for what felt like forever before he slowly pulled off and stood.  
The sensation was almost unbearable, like someone dragged a match over his nerves.

 

Eggsy nodded silently and wiped his damp cheeks.

Merlin smiled. He didn’t look less wrecked. Mouth swollen, glasses askew.

 

The person outside moved.

 

Eggsy let his jaw go slack so Merlin could take his shirt.

 

‘Are you two quite finished?’

Both men froze.

 

Merlin quickly buttoned his shirt, adjusted his pants and opened the door. Eggsy hurried with his trousers.

 

Outside stood Harry.  
He was flushed and watched impatient as both of them exited the booth.

‘You had another shot, I take it?’ Harry’s gaze lingered on his friend’s features.

‘Special offer.’ Explained Merlin. ‘You know I can’t resist those.’  
His voice sounded much huskier than usual.

The crumpled shirt told Harry all he had to know. 

‘I also know you don’t like to share your treats.’

Eggsy looked almost apologetic.

‘I apologize for the lack of manners, Eggsy.’

The young man gave a weak laugh. Unbelievable. 

 

There was something hungry in the photographer’s eyes when they met Merlin’s.

‘Do you mind if we leave before the club’s happy hour starts?’

‘Happy hour is wherever he is.’ Merlin nodded in Eggsy’s direction. ‘Trust me.’

 

Harry held his colleagues gaze a little longer. A grin tucked at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> As you can probably guess, the next chapter won't be exactly plot-heavy *cough*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, Here I come, You can't hide  
> Gonna find you, and take it slowly  
> Ready or not, Here I come, You can't hide  
> Gonna find you, and make you want me
> 
> (This chapter's spirit is brought to you by The Fugees)
> 
> no beta

Harry had sent for one of Kingsman’s own cabs. They allowed the agency to travel discrete and get well known customers to locations equally unnoticed.  
Betty organized for Merlin’s car to be brought home.

The ride was silent. All three men fidgeting involuntarily, Eggsy straightening his clothes, Merlin trying to ignore that he was still in the same state of arousal as back in the lavatory and Harry failing miserably to ignore the state Merlin was in.  
Harry was seated next to his bald colleague and his hand wandered from his own neck to Merlin’s, down to squeeze his arm. He was positively anchoring himself to Merlin’s biceps.  
Eggsy sat opposite to them, working his jaw and shutting his eyes. How was it possible that he was already turned on again?

Merlin hissed.  
‘I swear to God, Harry. If you proceed to touch me and this is over before the boy got his treat I will ride you merciless and show you how badly I actually need it.’

Harry froze and retreated his hand like he’d burned it. He cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses as a sort of displacement activity.

‘Would be the ultimate treat, bruv. ’ Mumbled Eggsy and looked out the window. He heard the Tequila in his words.

Just when the cab stopped outside Harry’s fancy apartment, Eggsy found the courage to ask for details. 

Harry opened the front door and he turned around to Merlin.

‘So who’s the big bad wolf and who’s …‘ Eggsy stopped in his tracks when Harry turned around.

The door stood ajar and he was adjusting his glasses while waiting for Merlin’s reaction.

Merlin leaned down to Eggsy on the lower step.

‘Run, little pig. Run.’

Eggsy’s face went blank in shock as he stared up, mouth agape, eyes wide.

Some primal instinct kicked in and the blonde shot upstairs, reached the first floor and without any concept of what else to do, ran into the main bedroom.

He heard his heart hammer and his breathing hitched as he backed away from the hallway.  
Eggsy felt a thrill of excitement that had him leaking into his denims, due to the lack of pants.

 

‘I will huff and puff and blow…What’s the wolf’s line again?’ Merlin’s voice echoed in the staircase. ‘Let’s just leave it at that.’ 

‘Manners, Emrys. Please. If he comes in his pants I’ll be very cross with you.’

Eggsy heard them stumble upstairs in a rather ungentlemanly manner. 

Merlin was bowed slightly his hand fisted in Harry’s shirt as they appeared in Eggsy’s field of view.

‘Emrys?’ He kissed Harry sloppy. ‘Manners?’ Harry followed and started undressing. ‘Harry, the goal is to make him come. Although there are no pants he could ruin.’ 

Harry let out a strangled sound and his gaze shifted to Eggsy. His waistcoat dropped to the floor. 

‘S’true.’ Eggsy’s voice had lowered a few octaves. ‘Was kinda hopin’, he’d shed ma jeans and fuck me raw in that booth.’ He raised his chin and grinned at both of them.  
They stood perfectly still and regarded him with the same synced stare he already knew from day one.

‘How’s the lighting?’ Asked Harry and looked at Merlin over the rim of his glasses.

Merlin furrowed his brows and stepped closer to Eggsy, one hand in his side, as if Eggsy was a piece of art and he the critic.

He walked around Eggsy in a slow pace. The young man felt heat creep to his cheeks.

‘I’d say.’ Merlin said ‘The light refraction would be better with less fabric.’

‘Like Michelangelo’s David.’ Agreed the photographer.

Merlin stopped right in front of Eggsy and waited for him to look up. There was something soft in his eyes. 

 

‘Harry and I would love to take you to bed, Eggsy.’ 

Eggsy said nothing. That must’ve been the most well-mannered way to say ‘We want a threesome.’  
His past experiences felt like dirty alleyway shags compared to the way Harry stepped behind him to help him out of the shirt. As if he was fragile. Merlin opened his belt the same way he had earlier.  
He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lower abdomen and after the denims were gone he exchanged a look with Harry.

‘You won’t be disappointed.’ Promised Merlin and licked his bottom lip absently as Eggsy’s cock throbbed in his hand.

Eggsy escaped a whine.

The older men kissed over Eggsy’s shoulder and they made it to the bed. Eggsy sobbing against Merlin’s chest, who was still stroking him slowly. The solid muscle seemed to vibrate under his skin.

 

Harry stepped aside and Eggsy’s heels hit the bed.

He lowered himself. Followed by Merlin who was crawling after him.

He felt like prey. The luckiest prey.

His already crumpled shirt was thrown aside. The other man’s eyes were dark. Harry appeared behind him and opened Merlin’s fly. Merlin’s gaze was fixed on Eggsy. He drank in the sight of the squirming body beneath him.  
Harry nipped at his neck and reached down to palm the other man’s perfect arse.

‘This is much more than Michelangelo’s David.’ Growled Merlin. He tasted the inside of his thigh. 

Eggsy pressed a palm over his mouth and his eyes uttered a silent plea. He was teary eyed and breathing hard. Precome gathering on his belly. There was no way he could express what he needed.

But the essence of it all was the man who’s perfect body caged him safely and driven by want.

He just crossed his ankles over Merlin’s hips and let his legs fall apart, pulling him closer.

A high pitched sound was drawn from his quivering lips.

 

‘Christ.’ Muttered Harry behind Merlin. ‘He’s needy like a bitch and you wore a plug all evening?’

 

Eggsy’s eyes rolled up and a generous amount of precome landed on Merlin’s fingers who was pressing the base of his cock.

‘Shhhh. Not yet, Eggsy.’ 

Harry produced the plug and presented it like a trophy.

‘Are you clean, Eggsy? We do trust you.’

Eggsy nodded.

Merlin reached for his hole and let out a curse when he felt it grasp for his finger immediately.

‘How long?’ Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. ‘He’s tight, Harry. How long has it been?’

‘I never.’ Croaked Eggsy. ‘…Not blokes. Dean would’ve killed me. He’d found out.’

Merlin gasped as Harry added a third finger.

‘Are you saying you never had anyone inside you?’  
It cost the older man a great deal of self-restraint not to shove back on Harry’s hand.

Eggsy tried a smile as he shook his head but ended up laughing shakily.

Merlin’s features melted and he leant down to kiss him properly. 

‘Make it good for him. He deserves all of it.’ Harry pushed his tongue between Merlin’s cheeks, causing the model to groan into Eggsy’s mouth, who tried to swallow every sound by kissing back eagerly. 

 

‘You got the honour.’ Whispered Eggsy between breathes.

Merlin had found lube who-knows-where and squeezed it onto his palm before carefully breaching Eggsy’s rim with one fingertip.

He started sweating.

Eggsy tightened his grip around his body. Both men groaned.

‘Harry, please!’

A wet sound behind him and Merlin’s head dropped.

 

‘Together.’ Came Harry’s voice.

 

By the time Eggsy was loosened up properly, all three of them were torn between cursing and crying. Eggsy clung to Merlin, who pressed against Harry.

‘Lad, you will settle the pace. Understood?’

Eggsy shuddered. Merlin’s voice was close to his ear. Chest to chest. He could feel the other man’s heart beat and the stirring of his erection every time Harry brushed over his prostate.

 

‘Please.’ He wasn’t sure it had actually come out aloud.

Harry came up behind Merlin and looked at Eggsy.

Eggsy tried to nod.

 

Both men pushed inside.  
In sync. It was just what they were.

 

Merlin dropped his forehead to the crook of Eggsy’s neck. The young man keened.

The feeling of Merlin’s cock splitting him slowly was a sensation without comparison.

Harry smoothed one hand over the Celtic knots, eyes on Eggsy’s. Loose strands of hair fell over his lashes.

‘Merlin, stop. He looks pained.’

 

Merlin stilled and lifted his head to look at Eggsy. He brushed hair out of his face and stroked his cheek.  
Eggsy’s gaze was wet and vulnerable. His breath came fast.

‘Don’t.’ He gulped. ‘Don’t stop.’

 

‘You’re beautiful.’ Said Harry. A smile lay on his fevered features. ‘Perfect.’

 

Merlin pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s.

His breathy voice was deep and honest.  
‘You feel amazing, little one.’ 

‘Now, yous makin’ love.’ 

He felt a smile against his lips.

 

Achingly slowly, he sunk in further.  
Harry followed.

Eggsy started to flutter around him. Muscles protesting until he was finally settled to the root.

 

Merlin cramped around Harry and his eyes closed immediately as he hissed.

They all needed a moment to adjust. Eggsy’s drew in long breathes.

Harry’s hips snapped forward in their own accord when Merlin pulled out again.

 

‘Alright?’

 

‘God yes. Move, please.’  
Eggsy met his thrust.

‘I feel so special, Eggsy. This-‘ Harry hit Merlin’s prostate. ‘Ffffhhhhaaa. So fucking good.’

‘Want to… Faster?’ The blonde lolled against his temple.

They picked up the pace. Steadily.

Merlin held his thigh and changed the angle. 

The young man arched off the bed with wide eyes. The sound he made was a mix of agony and unknown pleasure. He trembled and wiggled.

‘Ohhh. I found your sweet spot, darling.’ Merlin repeated the motion. Eggsy stared at him in disbelieve before another cry broke free.

 

‘I’m close.’ Harry’s amber eyes ate Eggsy up.

Merlin hit the spot again.

And again.

Eggsy came apart one push at the time.

 

Harry spurted with a moan and pushed in completely, collapsing on the work of art that was Merlin’s back.

It sent Merlin into a frenzy. He thrust hard, Eggsy’s thighs jerking violently, arse up for a better angle, hitting his prostate dead on.

It took only a few thrusts and Eggsy came all over his abdomen, come taking the trail done his abs.

His channel clenched tight around Merlin. There was only white light and a shout. 

Merlin followed, emptying his balls deep inside Eggsy. The same iron grip on his hips.

 

The sound of three heartbeats united in ecstasy filled their heads.

 

They laid in bed as they were. Sticky and tangled. 

Eggsy was the first to find back to something like proper consciousness.

 

‘I’m starving.’

Next to him, Harry moved.

‘Wha?’ He was sleep rumbled.

Eggsy gave a soft smile and inched closer to his face.

‘I’ll get something to eat.’

Merlin was passed out on his other side. In an old habit of caring for the people he loved, Eggsy checked his breathing before climbing out of bed.

 

The large kitchen was a bit overwhelming. Especially at night, naked and hung over.

Eggsy searched for something edible in a drawer when someone plodded into the kitchen behind him.

Harry wore a dressing gown, no slippers and his eyes were tiny and squinting due to the bright light.

 

He said nothing, just pulled out a pan and some ingredients like flour and sugar. His hands worked on autopilot as he melted butter, sliced apples and separated some eggs. 

Eggsy watched with interest and a bit of guilt, since Harry was apparently making pancakes just because he had woken up from hunger.

 

It didn’t take long until the whole kitchen smelled delicious and a pile of golden pancakes was ready.

 

‘Harry Hart’s infamous post-coital apple pancakes.’ 

Announced the photographer with pride in his voice.

 

Eggsy grinned.

‘Let’s get them upstairs.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your support 
> 
> The refered story is the fairy tale of The Three Little Pigs of course ;)
> 
> The last chapter will be an epilogue.
> 
> If you guys are interested I'll add the recipe for 'Harry Hart's infamous post-coital apple pancakes' at the very end. 
> 
> They are awesome.


	7. Epilogue

 ~ Four month later ~

 

 

 

Eggsy dragged a large shopping bag behind him.

 

'Why five pounds of apples?' Asked Merlin, reaching out for support.

They entered the tube train with some difficulties, balancing their groceries between other passengers.

 

'Reserve. Harry is tired of runnig out of apples every time you stay for the weekend.' The blonde held his side and grinned up at his favourite Scotsman.

 

'Oh look. Here we are again.' Merlin gestured with his jaw, pointing towards an advert in the small space over one window.

 

A black and white image.

 

In the very center sat the Calvin Klein Underwear logo.

 

Underneath the white lettering, Merlin Dufore looked down into the eyes of a young man with wet lips and tiny droplets of water gathered in his lashes. One finger lifted his chin.

 

**Fresh and Iconic**

 

Every time Eggsy read the slogan he smiled.

 

The company's underwear was iconic, yet they managed to present something fresh every season. The _fresh_ feeling in _legendary_ undergarments. 

Thinking about the way they promoted their concept, it really was about so much more than the product. It was about them: The icon and the newcomer. Eggsy was literally dripping.

Kingsman had done an excellent job.

 

He felt eyes on him.

 

Turning his head, Eggsy noticed a little girl at her mother's hand.

She stared up at him, then at the poster to which Merlin had drawn attention.

Her gaze shifted between the two men advertising underwear and the two men riding the tube with groceries.

 

Eggsy winked.

 

The mother checked her phone absently, not paying attention to her daughter's bright, knowing grin.

 

Eggsy turned  again to look up at Merlin.

 

'Merl?'

 

'Mhm?'

 

The other man focussed on him, head slightly tipped.

 

 

 

There was a happy little shriek and the girl giggled.

 

They had recreated the pose from their advert and appearantly made her day.

 

 

 

Eggsy leaned in to answer Merlin with a kiss.

 

 

 

This time, the moment was truly perfect.

 

 

 

[Check out their final pose Fresh and Iconic](http://theanisplanet.tumblr.com/post/143123368929/fresh-and-iconic-scene-from-worlds-collide-thank)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the amazing artist kyoshich.tumblr.com
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos. 
> 
> You made me finish this with true passion.
> 
> As promised, here's the pancake recipe
> 
> HARRY HART'S INFAMOUS POST-COITAL APPLE PANCAKES
> 
> \- 4- 6 apples  
> \- 200 g flour  
> \- 3 tea spoons baking powder  
> \- 3 eggs  
> \- a pinch of salt and sugar  
> \- 1/2 litre milk
> 
> Seperate the eggs and beat the egg white until stiff.  
> Mix the flour, baking powder and egg yolks aswell as salt and sugar.  
> Add milk slowly.  
> {The dough is supposed to be liquid)  
> Fold in the beaten egg whites with a whisk. The dough's consistence should change accordingly.  
> [Preferably as fluffy as Merhartwin]
> 
> You can either chop the apples into pieces and add it to the dough.  
> Or  
> you could slice the apples and roast each slice carefully before adding the dough ontop. Then turn slices and dough together.  
> This way the apples get caramelized and even tastier.
> 
> (I personally prefer this method.)
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Talk to me about pancakes and fandom on Tumblr:  
> theanisplanet.tumblr.com


End file.
